Family Matters
by elssg-1
Summary: Danny wants to find someone he loves from his past


FAMILY MATTERS  
  
Disclaimer: I do not own Without A Trace, any of its storylines, characters or actors. This fic is written for entertainment purposes only, so please don't sue I'm poor anyways.  
  
Spoilers: Clar De Lune is the only one I can think of, haven't seen any of season 2, we're so behind in the UK it's unfair!  
  
Author's note: I have never written a fanfic before, ok well I have, but I've never finished, or posted this one. So I am proud of this. Dedicated to my best friend Lucy, who has inspired me to keep writing this fic, and who has beautifully written so many of her own, love ya Hun!!  
  
-----  
  
"Jack, can I have a word?" Asked Danny, as Jack nodded to him allowed to enter his office, where he was talking with Vivian.  
  
"Sure." Jack replied, with a small smile. He could tell Danny seemed uneasy, and Danny looked at Vivian, his eyes asking her if it would be okay if she left, leaving him and Jack alone.  
  
"Jack, I'll see you at lunch." Vivian said, and Jack nodded. Danny smiled thanks to Vivian as she left, then Danny closed the door behind him.  
  
"So, what's up?" Jack said, light heartedly, even though he could tell by Danny's expression it was a serious matter he wanted to talk to him about. Jack couldn't help but smile, for some reason, for a long time, he was in a happy mood. Danny folded his arms against his chest, looking uneasy.  
  
"Jack...er...do...do you have any resources in child care services?" Danny asked nervously. Jack noticed Danny's approach. He wasn't usually nervous at all speaking to him, or asking any questions. But Danny seemed different, to come to think of it, Jack had noticed Danny to being a little distracted the past month at work, coming in late, even though he stayed back late, he hadn't been as involved as he usually had. Jack had made a mental note to talk to him about it, man to man, but there had never seemed to be a good time.  
  
"Er, yeah, well it depends what kind you mean? Social Care Workers? Foster care? Adoption?" Jack replied.  
  
"Both actually, would be good." Danny said, hesitantly.  
  
"Okay...is there a case that this is relevant to?" Jack queried.  
  
"Come on Jack, can't you just give me the names and contact numbers?" Danny asked eagerly. Jack was taken aback from this comment.  
  
"Come on Danny, you know better than that. I can't just give you names and contact numbers without a good reason." Jack said, trying to stay calm with his co-worker, and friend.  
  
"Jack, please, can't I just have the damn numbers?" Danny asked impatiently.  
  
Jack looked at Danny's face. He wasn't sure if it was anger, frustration or upset that showed, maybe all of the above.  
  
"Danny, if you can't tell me the reason you need these numbers, I'm not liberated to give them to you." Jack said calmly. He wasn't used to seeing Danny like this. Jack sighed, now was a good time to have that talk, he thought to himself.  
  
"Come with me." Jack said, as he got up from his desk and grabbed his jacket, which draped over the back of his chair and put it on. Danny looked at him curiously. "Where're we going?" He asked curiously, a little surprised.  
  
"For a coffee." Was Jacks reply as he headed for the door.  
  
"But I don't wanna coffee!" Danny said impatiently. Jack ignored him, and left Danny in his office, alone. Danny sighed, shaking his head, realising the only way to get those numbers were to follow orders. Reluctantly, Danny left his boss's office.   
  
Coffee house, 3rd Avenue, New York  
  
The coffee mug hadn't moved from its place on the coffee table since the waiter placed it there in front of him about 10 minutes ago. It was probably Luke warm by now.  
  
Jack chose a quiet coffee shop on 3rd Avenue, New York, which was fairly quiet this time of morning and wasn't far from the office. He took a sip of his coffee and then put it down.  
  
"Good coffee," Jack said, trying to start a conversation, all of a sudden he felt uneasy. Danny's reply was a shrug of his shoulders. Now Jack was starting to really get impatient with him.  
  
"Danny, what's wrong?" Danny suddenly looked at him, his eyes glared. That got his attention, Jack thought.  
  
"Jack..." Danny said, asking him to not have a go at him.  
  
"What Danny? Come on, you haven't been yourself lately, for like a month since the case. You've been distracted at work, turning up late, not being as involved, as we'd like you to be, even as you'd like to be. Then all of a sudden, you want contact numbers for child services and you won't tell me what you need them for so I can't give them to you and you get angry and upset about it." Jack said, relieved that he'd finally got that off his chest.  
  
"Jack why don't you understand? I need those numbers!" Danny said, raising his voice.  
  
"No, I don't understand why you need those numbers, you're not doing working on any case involving a child kidnapping or anything child related at the moment. What do you want them for personal use? What for Danny? If you tell me, maybe I'll be able to help!" Jack said, also raising his voice, and then noticing people were looking at them, then he backed down.  
  
"Jack, it's for personal use, that's why I can't tell you why I need them. Damn it, maybe I should've gotten them myself. I thought I could rely on you Jack!" Danny said.  
  
"Danny, if you tell me why I can give them to you, but I'm not going to until you tell me."  
  
Danny sighed. He knew he had to tell him; he needed those numbers. He needed to find her.  
  
"I need those numbers Jack, coz...coz I need to find her." Danny said under his breath.  
  
"Find who Danny?" Asked Jack curiously.  
  
Danny sighed. He knew he was going to have to give in and tell Jack if he wanted to find her. 


End file.
